Superman: La Semilla del Mal Parte Tres
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Tercera parte de esta historia! Superman se enfrenta puño a puño con Bizarro para salvar al mundo, mientras Thomas, su hijo, va tras los pasos  de Lex Luthor II. ¡Un emocionante capitulo que no te puedes perder!
1. Uno

**SUPERMAN: LA SEMILLA DEL MAL**

**(Parte Tres) **

**Reparto **

Christopher Reeve...Clark Kent / Superman / Bizarro

Margot Kidder...Lois Lane

Tom Welling...Thomas Kent

Anthony Hopkins...Lionel Luthor

Michael Rosenbaum...Lex Luthor II

Uma Thurman...Elizabeth Kane / Black Cat

**Estrellas invitadas **

Mercedes McNab...Ashley Kendall

James Earl Jones...Franklin Stern

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>

**Metrópolis. **

**Tiempo después. **

Conforme la Navidad se acercaba a la gran ciudad, los preparativos por los festejos no cesaban. Un gran árbol artificial fue montado delante del edificio del Ayuntamiento municipal y el Alcalde anunció que sus luces decorativas serian encendidas en cuanto todo estuviera listo.

Iba a ser el símbolo de paz para Metrópolis en aquellas vísperas.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Lionel Luthor vio la oportunidad y declaró ante las cámaras de televisión su desafío al mandatario de la actual gestión de gobierno a que lo hiciera, a expensas de las continuas amenazas que llegaban, avisando de que esa noche algo iba a pasar. Algo no muy bueno.

-Solo ruego por que Superman esté ahí – dijo – para preservar la paz.

Clark lo vio por TV en su casa, en Smallville. Meneó la cabeza.

-Que sutil – fue su único comentario al respecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Plaza delante del Ayuntamiento.<strong>

**Noche. Más tarde. **

Horas antes de que la ceremonia de encender el árbol comenzase, la modelo elegida para oprimir el botón de las luces eléctricas y posar ante las cámaras llegó al lugar y se cambió de ropa en una tienda de campaña montada en la plaza.

Se estaba retocando el maquillaje de la cara enfrente de un espejo cuando un leve viento se levantó.

La entrada de la tienda ondeó y luego, un hombre vestido de azul, capa roja y una "S" en el pecho apareció, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con evidente interés…

-¿Superman? – preguntó la chica, volteándose para verlo.

-Así me dicen, cariño. ¿Cómo estas?

Ella quedo perpleja. Había algo raro en el superhéroe, pero no supo _qué_ era. Quizás era la torva mirada que tenia en los ojos o la barba mal afeitada de varios días que llevaba en su rostro.

"_Oh,__bien,__¿Qué __importa?__"_, pensó, _"__Sea __como __sea, __es __él __y __está __condenadamente __guapo__"__._

Le sonrió, seductoramente. La emoción le recorrió el cuerpo. _¡Superman __en __persona __la __había __venido __a __ver! __¡A __ella! __¡En __persona!_

Él se le acercó, galante. La estrechó entre sus musculosos brazos y la besó.

Cuando sus bocas se juntaron, la chica se sintió en las nubes.

-Dios… Esto es muy bizarro – reconoció riendo, al separarse de él.

Como toda respuesta, él solo sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Smallville. Kansas. <strong>

**Granja Kent. **

Thomas estudiaba concentrado su tarea universitaria mientras la tele encendida de fondo lo acompañaba. Su padre no se hallaba en casa en esos momentos… de hecho, Clark Kent no se encontraba en ningún lugar de la Tierra.

Había partido en una nueva misión heroica de última hora con su amigo, Green Lantern, a algún otro rincón del Universo.

Tom no entendía bien de qué iba la cosa; su padre mencionó a un tal "Antimonitor" y a la urgencia de evitar que _"__las __oleadas __de __antimateria __lleguen __a __la__Tierra__"_. El muchacho solo deseaba que su progenitor volviera sano e intacto para la Navidad, pronta a comenzar en un par de semanas.

Fue deteniéndose en este pensamiento que pudo desviar momentáneamente su atención de sus libros y fijarse en la televisión.

En ese momento, daban un flash noticioso de última hora…

-…Repetimos: Ashley Kendall, la "Princesa del Hielo", ha sido raptada. Varios testigos indican que el hecho habría sido cometido por… - el presentador del noticiero hizo una pausa. Leyó la nota que le habían pasado y miró detrás de la cámara, dubitativo. Alguien le hizo una seña y continuó hablando, mientras tragaba saliva – Varios reportes de testigos indican que el responsable habría sido Superman – dijo.

Tom se quedó mirando a la pantalla consternado.

_¿Qué estupideces estaba diciendo ese hombre? _

_¿Había acusado a su padre de un secuestro? _

El presentador recibió un cable de último momento. Lo leyó primero para sí, confundido, y luego lo hizo en voz alta para todo el público espectador.

-Cable de ultimo minuto – dijo – Hay un video subido a _Youtube_ en Internet de un testigo con teléfono celular, quien habría tomado las imágenes del secuestro que supuestamente implicaría al Hombre de Acero – miró a la cámara – Tenemos ese video y ya mismo pasamos sus imágenes…

La escena cambió. Una toma de mediana calidad hecha desde cierta distancia hacia la tienda donde la modelo raptada se encontraba al momento de su secuestro apareció.

Confundido, Tom observó cómo de su interior salía el que parecía ser su padre, cargando con ella entre sus poderosos brazos. La chica gritaba y se debatía.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio! – gritaba.

Superman alzaba vuelo con ella sobre sus hombros y la cámara lo siguió hasta que se perdió en la distancia.

Volvió el presentador de noticias y declaró que la policía ya se estaba desplegando por la ciudad para encontrar a la muchacha… y que los expertos estaban en ese momento discutiendo el motivo del cambio de comportamiento en el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton.

Tom había visto suficiente. Era un chico listo.

Sabia sumar dos mas dos.

Algo malo sucedía con su padre.

Apagó la TV. Tomó su abrigo y corrió hacia la puerta. Mientras se iba, le gritó a su madre que tenia que salir de urgencia.

Por supuesto, no mencionó el hecho que tomaría el coche para ir a Metrópolis a averiguar qué le sucedía a su padre y cuándo había vuelto a la Tierra, para no preocuparla.

Algo raro estaba pasado y él iba a descubrir de qué se trataba.

* * *

><p>Lois vio marchar a su hijo por la ventana de su cuarto. Una vez que el muchacho se hubo ido, fue directo al escondite donde tenia guardados sus paquetes de cigarrillos, tomó uno y lo fumó.<p>

Era una suerte que el interior del hueco en la pared donde los tenia escondidos estuviera revestido de plomo.

Clark no los había visto.

Mientras fumaba, Lois se prometía a sí misma que aquél iba a ser el ultimo atado, pero sabia la inutilidad de tal hecho. Siempre decía lo mismo y el viejo vicio volvía, con más fuerza que nunca. Por cierto que no era idiota; sabia que se podía morir por culpa de aquello, pero era un habito que había adquirido tras años de fumadora empedernida.

No podía deshacerlo así como así.

No podía.

Un repentino espasmo la invadió. Tosió con fuerza y sintió que se ahogaba por un momento. Como pudo, abrió una ventana y se esforzó por respirar. Lo logró al cabo de un rato…

Para su aterradora sorpresa, cuando se limpió la saliva de la boca con un pañuelo, comprobó que le había salido sangre.

Se la quedó mirando con el corazón latiéndole a mil…

No era buena señal.

De ningún modo.

* * *

><p><strong>Metrópolis.<strong>

**Un instante después. **

Tom estacionó el coche en una esquina. Miró hacia todos lados. Lo cierto era que no sabía cómo buscar a su padre ni adónde.

Un destello en la distancia le dio una idea. Miró en aquella dirección.

El globo terráqueo dorado de "El Planeta" giraba lentamente en la cima de su edificio.

El periódico donde antes trabajaban sus padres. _¡Claro!_ Ahí tendría que estar.

Thomas bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia allí. Entró en el edificio y subió a la azotea por las escaleras de emergencia.

Encontró a Ashley Kendall, la modelo secuestrada, atada a una silla con una mordaza en su boca.

-_Mmh_ – dijo la chica, tratando de hablar.

-Espera. Yo te ayudare – Tom le sacó el trapo de la boca. Se dispuso a liberarla.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Apurate antes de que ese demente vuelva!

Tom se detuvo. La miró confundido.

-¿Fue Superman? – preguntó.

-¿Quién más? ¡Está más loco que una cabra! ¡Vamos, desátame! ¡Si vuelve ahora, estamos perdidos!

Él no lo podía creer. _¿Acaso __algo __le __había __sucedido __a __su __padre __en __el __espacio, __para __cambiarlo __así?_

Un sonido a su espalda lo sobresaltó. Se volvió, temeroso de encontrárselo cara a cara. Una mujer vestida con traje de cuero oscuro le devolvió la mirada desde un rincón, agazapada. Llevaba una mascara en el rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llaman Black Cat. He venido a ayudar.

Se produjo el silencio.

Tom miró a los ojos de la mujer. Le resultaron conocidos, por alguna razón.

Ella sonrió, sensual. Por su parte, lo recordaba y _bastante_ bien…

-¿Hola? ¿Pueden ayudarme de una vez? – Ashley se sacudió, en la silla – Mujer atada aquí… _¿Se __acuerdan?_

-Sí, sí… lo siento – Tom cortó las cuerdas y la soltó.

En ese momento se produjo una ráfaga de viento.

Una figura azul y roja flotaba despacio cerca del globo dorado del Planeta, los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-¿Papá? – se escapó de la boca de Tom antes de poderse dar cuenta de que había dos testigos presentes.

-Malo… muy malo. Me temo que tendré que matarlos por interferir – dijo Bizarro.

Descendió delante de ellos. Caminó hacia Tom y lo aferró del cuello. Lo alzó con su súperfuerza y se dispuso a ahorcarlo.

-¡Papá! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy tu hij…! – empezó a decir el muchacho, pero la prensa que lo ahorcaba le cortó el aire.

-¡Suelta al chico! ¡Suéltalo! – gritó Black Cat.

Al ver que no le hacia caso e iba a matarlo, decidió interferir. Tomó la silla donde estuvo atada Ashley y se la partió por la cabeza.

Bizarro ni siquiera salió lastimado, pero ocurrió el efecto deseado: soltó a Tom y se volvió hacia ella.

-Odio a los gatos – dijo y le propinó un puñetazo.

Black Cat salio despedida por el aire. Voló hacia la terraza de un edificio vecino, atravesó una claraboya de vidrio y aterrizó en el interior de un dormitorio, sobre una cama con colchón, la cual amortiguó su caída.

…_La habían salvado las clásicas siete vidas del gato..._

Bizarro volvió a fijar su atención en Tom.

-Tú turno nuevamente, chico.

-Tú… ¡Tú no eres mi padre! _¡Eres __un __impostor!_

Se desató otra vez el viento. Tom se vio impulsado por al aire varios metros hacia el cielo. Luego cayó en picada al vacío…

Bizarro sonrió, complacido después de soplar. Solo quedaba su cautiva.

-Bueno, señorita. Hora de morir.

Ashley intentó escapar. No llegó lejos. Él la atrapó al vuelo y la llevó gritando por el cielo hacia el gran árbol navideño montado delante del Ayuntamiento, y ante la asombrada mirada de la gente que por allí pasaba, la estampó en la punta de la gran Estrella de Belén, que era de metal.

Después de matarla, Bizarro usó su visión de calor y prendió fuego al inmenso pino artificial.

Un gran incendio lo devoró, provocando el pánico en la zona.

Echando una carcajada terrible, el clon de Superman se fue volando hasta otra parte, iniciando la siguiente fase del plan.

* * *

><p>Tom estaba ileso.<p>

No lo podía creer. Luego de caer durante lo que pareció una eternidad de metros y metros, el impacto contra el duro suelo de asfalto no lo había matado.

_¡Estaba vivo! _

Se levantó y se revisó.

Ni un hueso roto.

Ni uno solo.

Se quedó perplejo.

En veinte años, jamás exhibió superpoder alguno. Ahora, por alguna razón extraña, parecía haber adquirido uno de ellos: la invulnerabilidad de su padre.

Miró hacia el horizonte.

Ruidos fuertes llegaron hasta él.

Algo nefasto ocurría en la ciudad, en ese momento…


	2. Dos

**2 **

Bizarro se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

Volaba como un bólido a través de la ciudad, desatando titánicos vientos huracanados a su paso.

El efecto a su alrededor fue el calculado por su amo y creador: ráfagas indiscriminadas azotaron calles y edificios, destrozando vidrios y sacudiendo a las personas de un lado a otro.

El clon malévolo del Hombre de Acero se detuvo en su loca carrera. Procedió a usar su visión de calor a máxima potencia para empezar a destruir todo lo que se le ocurría.

Colosales incendios iluminaron la noche metropolitana.

Sonaron las sirenas y los bomberos acudieron, pero poca cosa pudieron hacer.

Riendo como un niño malcriado, Bizarro descendió a tierra y continúo su carnicería a pie. Aplastó y revoleó automóviles… incluso, empotró algunos contra la fachada de casas y edificios.

La policía de la ciudad le hizo frente. Disparó con sus armas hacia su cuerpo, sin causarle daño alguno.

Bizarro tomó un coche patrulla y lo usó como mazo. Blandiéndolo, destrozó todo lo que tenia enfrente, incluyendo a agentes de la Ley.

Lo soltó al rato y, aburrido, decidió zapatear en la calle, desatando un feroz terremoto.

Rió, a pleno pulmón, mientras observaba su obra.

Cuando acabó, Metrópolis estaba en ruinas.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente… <strong>

Lex y Lionel bajaban en ascensor hacia el lobby del edificio LexCorp, donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia de prensa del empresario con los medios de comunicación.

Con un no disimulado orgullo, el joven Luthor iba leyéndole al anciano las noticias del principal periódico metropolitano, referentes a la catástrofe de ayer…

-Todo mundo está convencido de que Superman lo hizo – comentó Lex – Es una suerte que el original no apareciera. Prácticamente, nos facilitó las cosas.

-El clon es muy poderoso, Lex – terció Lionel - ¿Cómo haremos para contenerlo si decide ir en contra nuestra?

-Ahí está lo bello del plan: Bizarro NO puede ir contra nosotros. Como una maquina, su cerebro está programado para obedecernos ciegamente.

-Pero, ¿y si de todas formas ocurriera? ¿Qué seguridad tendríamos?

-Bizarro tiene un defecto de fábrica. Está puesto a propósito para esa improbable eventualidad. A saber: su reserva de energía es limitada.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Ambos salieron y caminaron hasta el lobby.

-A diferencia del Superman original, el nuestro acumula energía por un corto periodo de tiempo. Debe volver aquí a recargar sí o sí. Si no quiere que su cuerpo deteriore, degenere y muera.

-Bien pensado – Lionel asintió – Eres un genio. Tu padre de veras estaría orgulloso de ti.

Lex se encogió de hombros.

-Hora del discurso – dijo – Adelante. Haz lo tuyo.

Lionel ocupó su lugar delante de una mesa. Lex se ubicó a su derecha. El empresario habló a los periodistas reunidos.

-Amigos, a la hora de garantizar la seguridad de nuestra ciudad, ¿Qué plan tuvo el Alcalde? – empezó. Hizo una pausa – Ninguno. Confío en un hombre… que no es un hombre, sino un alienígena. Un forastero, venido de otro rincón de la galaxia, con superpoderes… un engendro, una bomba de tiempo que, finalmente explotó anoche.

Lionel endureció su tono de voz. Ahora, fue enérgico y determinante.

-¡Anoche tuvimos una probada mas que merecida de lo que esa abominación es capaz! ¡Nuestra ciudad, nuestra amada ciudad, padeció por su culpa! ¡Anoche, ese demonio se regodeó en la masacre y el asesinato! ¡Anoche, las fuerzas de la Ley y el Orden fueron puestas en jaque! ¿Y que pudo hacer la actual gestión en contra de ese terrible panorama? ¡Yo les diré lo que hizo! ¡NADA! ¡Absolutamente nada! – agitó un dedo en el aire - ¡No pudieron hacerle frente a la crisis! ¡No pudieron parar a esa horrible criatura extraterrestre! ¡No hicieron nada! ¡NADA!

Lionel hizo otra pausa. Tomó agua de un vaso antes de proseguir.

-Me han preguntado si estoy aquí buscando gloria personal. No. La gloria que yo ansío recuperar es la de… la de… de…

Se detuvo. Miró hacia todas partes.

Algo no iba bien.

Empezó como un dolor agudo en el pecho y luego siguió como visión nublada.

Tembló.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando? _

Observó a Lex. El joven le devolvió la mirada con una media sonrisa en los labios.

_¿Sonrisa? _

Bajó la vista. La centró en el vaso con agua del que había tomado un poco…

…y comprendió…

-¡UGH! – se llevó una mano al pecho y se desplomó en el piso.

La sala fue un caos.

Los periodistas se agolparon. Los hombres de seguridad tuvieron que contenerlos. Las cámaras de TV enfocaron al anciano en el suelo que se moría… todo junto.

-Lex… Lex… - murmuró Lionel, agónico - ¿Cómo pudiste…?

Sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

><p>Los volvió a abrir un par de horas después.<p>

Estaba en una habitación de hospital, acostado en una cama. Lex aguardaba pacientemente a su lado.

-¡Ah! Veo que recuperaste la conciencia. ¡Que bien! ¡Tenia unas ganas enormes de charlar contigo!

Lionel hizo el esfuerzo por hablar. No pudo. Ningún sonido salió de su boca. De hecho, intentó moverse, pero descubrió que el cuerpo no le respondía.

-Seguramente te estarás preguntando: _"__¿Qué __he __hecho __yo __para __merecer __esto?__"_ Buena pregunta. He aquí la respuesta: **criarme**. Permitirme vivir.

Lex se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Lo que por "accidente" has ingerido con el agua durante tu discurso es una potente sustancia creada por nuestros laboratorios. Un neurotoxico que se diluye en el organismo, sin dejar rastros. Entre sus mas variados efectos están el de dejar paralizado el cuerpo casi completamente, evitando las inhabilitación de los órganos sustentadores de vida… al menos, al comienzo.

Lex guardó silencio un rato. Jugó con los pliegues de la sabana.

-Como comprenderás, en este asunto familiar que tenemos están en juego importantes valores y cuestiones, siendo la mas principal vengar la muerte de mi padre, el Luthor original. Devolver a la familia el honor perdido… ah, y matar a Superman, de paso.

Suspiró.

-He superado ampliamente a mi difunto progenitor. He ido mas allá de lo que él se hubiera atrevido y, _¿sabes __qué?_ Triunfé. Okay, todavía faltan arreglar un par de cositas… un detallito mas allá, otra cosita mas acá, pero prácticamente, he triunfado. La gloria y el poder absoluto me esperan…

"Primer obstáculo evidente: _tú_ – señaló a Lionel – Mientras sigas aquí, nunca podré ser el heredero definitivo de la fortuna Luthor. Por eso, he tomado este drástico camino. ¿Qué no es justo? Tú me enseñaste, querido abuelo, que la vida no es justa…"

Lionel sintió ira. Si se hubiera podido mover, habría matado a Lex a golpes.

-Por supuesto, esto deja sin efecto el anterior plan de _"__ser __el __Alcalde __de __Metrópolis__"_, pero… ¡Hey! Honestamente, ¿Quién quiere ser Alcalde de esta mugrosa ciudad cuando puedes ser el dios de este mundo?

Lex rió.

-Tengo un clon de Superman bajo mi poder. ¡Con él, puedo diezmar naciones! ¡Controlar al mundo! ¿Quién necesita a Metrópolis, teniendo eso como objetivo principal?

Miró a Lionel a la cara. El anciano se estremeció.

-Poco a poco, te iras apagando. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Poco a poco iras muriendo… y cuando eso ocurra, legalmente LexCorp y la fortuna familiar serán mías. Y podré hacer lo que se me antoje con ambas cosas. ¿Qué te parece, abuelito querido?

No hubo respuesta.

Lionel solo podía mirar.

-Eso pensé – Lex se puso de pie. Se disponía a marcharse de la habitación. Se volvió un momento hacia el anciano – Que pases una muy feliz Navidad. Te veo en el Infierno… algún día.

Abrió la puerta y se fue.

Lionel lo escuchó reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>El verdadero Superman regresó de su misión en el espacio un día después. Cuando arribó a la Tierra se desayunó con la novedad de que era declarado <em>"<em>_persona __no-grata__"_ en toda Metrópolis y vio con sus propios ojos la devastación ocasionada por su doble.

Se reencontró con su hijo. Tom le contó lo que había ocurrido y como casi, aquel _"__Superman __bizarro__"_ acabó con él. Por supuesto, omitió la parte del descubrimiento de sus superpoderes. Creía que su padre ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones en vista como para sumarle una más.

Clark estaba furioso.

Su primer impulso fue ir tras el hijo de Luthor, a quien culpaba de orquestar todo tras bambalinas, pero no pudo hacerlo. Un asunto más importante se presentó, que requirió su inmediata atención: _el__estado__de__salud__de__Lois._

Tras una serie de toses graves, Clark la descubrió en el baño expectorando sangre. Una cosa condujo a la otra y así fue como ella confesó que había seguido fumando, desoyendo la advertencia médica que la instaba a dejar de hacerlo.

Aquello fue un balde de agua helada para él. ¡Como si no fuera poco con su imagen publica destrozada, ahora había que sumarle el empeoramiento del estado de salud de su mujer!

Si bien sabía que debía parar a Lex y a ese duplicado suyo ante de que cometieran más maldades, lo más importante en su lista de prioridades fue Lois. Junto con Thomas, la acompañaron al médico otra vez, donde el profesional de la salud la reprendió severamente por lo que había hecho y dispuso todo para hacerle una biopsia al pulmón afectado.

Lois ingresó al quirófano, sobrecogida.

Su marido y su hijo aguardaron los resultados.

Estos no se hicieron esperar: _se __descubrió __un __tumor __en __avanzado __estado._

El médico que atendía a Lois indicó el procedimiento a seguir, en este caso: extirpación de la zona afectada y posterior tratamiento con quimioterapia.

Clark sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. ¡Aquello no podía estar pasando!

Pero sucedía.

Lois estaba enferma.

Podía morir.

Había un cien por ciento de probabilidades a favor.

El peso de la realidad lo abrumó. Se desplomó, abatido.

Su hijo fue su único consuelo. Tom también estaba devastado por lo de su madre, pero entendió que su padre lo necesitaba entero y razonando en ese momento.

Lo acompañó en la difícil transición.

Pasado no mucho tiempo, Clark pudo tener el valor de encarar a su mujer en busca de explicaciones…

* * *

><p>Lois descansaba en una cama de hospital. Llevaba una mascara de oxigeno puesta sobre su rostro.<p>

Lejos de enojos y de reproches, Clark asió fuertemente sus manos y la miró con tristeza.

-¿Por qué, cariño? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó – Sabias que esto podía pasar. _¡Demonios!_ Lo sabias.

Lois se encogió de hombros, triste. ¿Por donde comenzar?

-Llámalo _"__impulso __de __autodestrucción__"_ – dijo, despacio – o llámalo _"__prisionera __de __un __vicio __fomentado __por __años__"_. Da igual. Estoy enferma, Clark. No me refiero al tumor, me refiero a mentalmente – hizo una pausa. Lloró – Sabia que podía terminar así, sabia que esto podía pasar, pero no pude evitarlo… no quise.

-Amor…- iguales lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de él.

-Creo que es un justo castigo – declaró ella – Yo maté a Luthor… pues bien, dicen que en esta vida, tarde o temprano, se paga todo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio – replicó Clark – Lois, esto no es un castigo divino. Es solo la consecuencia de un mal hábito, pero, ¿sabes qué? No me importa. La pelearemos, _juntos_. Ahora sí hay que hacerlo con todo. Saldremos adelante – la señaló – Saldrás adelante.

Ella sonrió, sin esperanza.

-No. No lo haré. Pero suena tan maravilloso cuando lo dices… cuando brota de tus labios.

Él la abrazó.

_¡La amaba tanto! _

Pelearía junto a ella hasta el final. Costara lo que costara.

Tom entró en la habitación de forma súbita en ese momento. Traía novedades sobre el doble de su padre…

-¡Asaltó un silo del Ejército! – informó - ¡Se llevó un misil nuclear!

Aquello era demasiado.

Tenia que detenerlo.

Depositó un beso en la mano de Lois y se marchó a hacerle frente a su nuevo enemigo.


	3. Tres

**3 **

**Mansión Luthor. **

Lex escuchaba música clásica. Estaba sentado en el estudio de Lionel y seguía el ritmo con las manos, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Una súbita ráfaga de aire helado se coló en la habitación.

-Esta es mi parte favorita de la canción – dijo y la tarareó. Suspiró ruidosamente y abrió los ojos. Superman estaba allí. Lo miraba ceñudo – Supongo que ya sabes lo de tu doble…

-¿Dónde está? ¿Adonde lo mandaste?

-Metrópolis. ¿Dónde mas? Va con un regalito navideño bajo el brazo… una sorpresa bomba, cortesía de la Armada de USA.

-Estas enfermo – el Hombre de Acero lo miró con pena – Realmente, estas muy mal…

-Todos lo estamos en esta vida, amigo. De no ser así, nos hubiéramos suicidado colectivamente al mismo tiempo – hizo una pausa. Reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho – Que idea tan maravillosa.

Superman perdía el tiempo con él. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Debía detener a su clon.

Se marchó a supervelocidad.


	4. Cuatro

**4 **

Bizarro volaba sobre Metrópolis cantando, mientras llevaba la bomba atómica bajo el brazo. Iba a dejarla caer en el centro de la ciudad…

_-__"__Noooche __de __paz, __noooche __de __amor__… __todos __mueren__… __derredor__…"_ – canturreaba.

Se detuvo. Calculó el sitio exacto. Se dispuso a soltar el misil.

Superman apareció delante de él como un rayo. Le arrebató el artefacto nuclear de las manos y lo arrojó al espacio.

Encaró a su doble.

-Vas a acompañarme ahora mismo – le dijo.

Bizarro rió.

-¡Estas de broma! ¿Pretendes arrestarme?

-Pretendo detenerte.

-Pues inténtalo. _¡No __te __será __fácil!_

El clon atacó primero. Le dio un puñetazo devastador.

Superman salió despedido hacia abajo. Cayó como una roca en mitad de un basurero municipal.

Bizarro no tardó en alcanzarlo. Lo pateó con toda crudeza y luego, tomando el esqueleto de dos autos viejos, procedió a estamparlos contra él.

Superman emergió de los hierros retorcidos. Fijó su visión de calor y azotó con ella a su gemelo.

Bizarro no se achicó. Contraatacó con la suya.

Ondas rojas prendieron fuego alrededor de ambos. Las emisiones de calor energético duraron un segundo, hasta que explotaron…

El Ultimo Hijo de Krypton cayó al piso. Bizarro le saltó encima y lo tomó de la capa. Lo revoleó por el aire y lo tiró dentro de una compactadora de basura.

-Bueno. Fue lindo mientras duró, pero todo concluye al fin – dijo, entrando en la cabina de control del aparato.

Lo encendió.

Las paredes de metal del compactador se cerraron sobre Superman. Lo comprimieron.

Bizarro rió mientras la maquina hacia su trabajo, pero paró en seco al ver surgir a su rival de su interior intacto.

-¿Por qué simplemente no te mueres?

-No es tan fácil.

Ambos se trenzaron en un intercambio de puñetazos. Esta vez iba bien enserio.

Era una batalla a muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Luthor. <strong>

**Al mismo tiempo. **

Lex hablaba por teléfono con un abogado de LexCorp. La sucesión de la herencia Luthor estaba en marcha. Como Lionel estaba incapacitado y al borde de la muerte, la fortuna y la presidencia del directorio de la compañía recaerían en él.

Un fuerte estruendo fuera del estudio donde se encontraba llamó su atención. Colgó y se dirigió a ver qué diablos ocurría…

Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando al abrir la puerta, uno de sus hombres de seguridad se desplomó, muerto.

-¿Qué…?

Una figura oscura entró, pasando por encima del cadáver. Una mujer vestida de cuero y con mascara.

Entre sus manos llevaba una afilada Katana. La blandió, apuntándolo en el pecho.

-Hola, Lex – saludó – Vine a visitarte.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?

-Black Cat… la persona que va a acabar contigo.

* * *

><p>Tom detuvo el auto en la verja de entrada a la mansión. Se sentía fatal por abandonar a su madre momentáneamente e ir tras los malos él solo, pero deseaba hacer algo mas que tener un rol secundario en esta historia.<p>

Quería ayudar.

La gran reja de la puerta estaba cerrada. No había vigilantes a la vista, lo cual a aquellas horas era extraño.

Colocó ambas manos sobre los barrotes.

Respiró hondo… y tironeó.

Al principio, no ocurrió nada. Luego los barrotes empezaron a doblarse, con un chirrido.

Tom estaba asombrado. Fuera obra de la casualidad o un mero hecho biológico tardío, sus poderes habían despertado.

Se sentía raro. Extraño. Comprendía que algo como aquello no era del todo ilógico. A resueltas cuentas, era hijo de Superman, un extraterrestre del planeta Krypton…

Pero tener _finalmente_ poderes era algo fuera de lo común para él.

Entró en el terreno y se encaminó a la mansión. Sabía que los Luthor estaban detrás de lo que ocurría. No le costó usar el talento que había heredado de su madre para las deducciones periodísticas y lo primero que hizo fue ubicar la dirección de la vivienda e ir hasta allí, directo a buscar pruebas contundentes que ligaran a Lex y quizás a Lionel Luthor con aquel duplicado bizarro de su padre.

En la puerta de la casa, halló los primeros cadáveres. Eran recientes: cuatro hombres de seguridad, muertos por obra de algún objeto filoso.

Frunció el ceño.

Alguien se le había adelantado, por lo visto.

Sigilosamente, entró en la mansión.

* * *

><p>Mientras Tom entraba en la mansión Luthor, Superman y Bizarro continuaban combatiendo...<p>

Esta vez el fragor de la batalla los había llevado hacia las calles de Metrópolis, en donde ante cientos de testigos, los dos titánicos luchadores midieron fuerzas.

-¡Te voy a matar! – rugió Bizarro y arrancó de cuajo un semáforo para apalear al Hombre de Acero con él.

Superman recibió el golpe protegiéndose con la mano. El grueso caño de acero se dobló como manteca.

Bizarro se agachó. Tomó una pesada tapa de cloaca y se la arrojó como un disco volador. Con su visión de calor, el Hombre del Mañana la derritió sin problemas.

-¡Bah! ¡Tu solo estas celoso! – dijo el clon, con disgusto.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Celoso! ¡Estas celoso de que yo pueda hacer lo que hago, mientras que tú solo tienes que refrenarte!

-Estas equivocado.

-¡Te demostrare que no!

Bizarro voló hacia él con los puños cerrados. Lo arrolló y lo arrastró hacia un edificio público.

La gente huyó a su alrededor, mientras aporreaba a Superman sin compasión ni piedad alguna.

-¡Muere, muere, muere!

Parecía que el clon ganaría la contienda, cuando súbitamente se detuvo.

Jadeó, con la boca abierta.

_Estaba sucediendo. _

Había agotado su reserva de energía.

Superman lo observó. Cambios bruscos se efectuaron en su cuerpo.

_Su piel se volvió blanca. El rostro se le cuarteó, surcado por grietas extrañas. _

Se bamboleó.

-Yo… Yo... – balbuceó, retrocediendo – Yo… Mi… no poder… combatir… Necesitar… regresar a casa… recargar… energía…

Intentó marcharse.

Superman no se lo permitió. Le asestó un puñetazo en la cara.

Bizarro cayó hacia atrás, dolorido.

Moviéndose a supervelocidad, el Hombre del Mañana lo aferró de los brazos en una llave de lucha y voló con él hacia gran altura, hasta salir de la Tierra, al gélido vacío espacial.

Bizarro se debatió inútilmente, en un intento de zafarse, pero al carecer de la energía suficiente para plantarle cara, no pudo evitar el siguiente movimiento decisivo de Superman…

El Ultimo Hijo de Krypton lo arrojó hacia la negrura infinita. Sin fuerzas ya para evitarlo, el clon fue despedido en una orbita que lo alejaría del planeta y lo llevaría pasado un tiempo fuera del sistema solar.

_Nunca más podría volver a la Tierra. _

La pelea había terminado.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Luthor. <strong>

Lex se cruzó de brazos. Black Cat no dejaba de apuntarle con su Katana.

-Que divertido – dijo – Una copia barata de _"__Kill __Bill__"_. Las cosas que hay que ver en estos días…

-¡Cállate, Luthor! ¡Vas a morir! ¡Te llegó la hora!

-No lo creo. Si sabes lo que te conviene, dejaras de apuntarme con eso…

-¡Cállate! ¡Es hora de que pagues lo que tu abuelo me hizo!

Lex enarcó una ceja.

-¿Te conozco?

Black Cat se arrancó la mascara. El rostro de Elizabeth Kane quedó al descubierto.

-¡La secretaria privada de Lionel! – exclamó él, silbando - ¡Increíble! Creo que _eso_ explica por que diablos no encontramos tu cuerpo… ¡Tienes mas vidas que un gato!

-Es mas de lo que TÚ vas a tener – Elizabeth alzó la Katana.

-¿Liz?

Aquella voz la sorprendió. Se volvió.

-¿Tom?

Thomas Kent entró en la sala, levantando las manos. Estaba sorprendido.

-¿Otro mas? ¿Qué es esto? – replicó Lex, divertido – Adelante. Pasa. Estas en tu casa – ironizó.

Tom lo miró un momento. Después desvió su atención hacia Elizabeth.

-¿Tú eres Black Cat? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? _¿Por __qué?_ – gritó ella - ¡Para poder hacer justicia! ¡Para parar hijos de puta como este!

-Liz, por favor, deja esa espada – le pidió - ¡Así no son las cosas! Vamos… lo entregaremos a las autoridades.

-¡No seas iluso! ¡La ley no se aplica con gente como él!

-Eso es verdad – acotó Lex. Aquél drama estaba resultando bizarramente entretenido para él.

-Estas equivocada, Liz. No puedes matarlo… baja el arma, por favor.

-¡Atrás! – Elizabeth desvió la Katana de Lex hacia Tom - ¡No te muevas!

-Liz…

-¡Voy a matar a este maldito y nadie me lo va a impedir!

-Creo que no…

Aprovechando la distracción de la mujer, Lex había tomado una pistola. Le apuntó con el arma.

-¡NO! – Tom saltó delante de ella, para protegerla. La bala le dio en el pecho.

-¡Tom! – Elizabeth lo vio caer al suelo. Con furia, levantó la Katana hacia Luthor.

No pudo usarla. Con su pistola, Lex le dio un balazo en el brazo.

-¡UGH! – Elizabeth soltó la espada.

Lex sonrió y volvió a dispararle. Le dio en una pierna.

-Esto puede inaugurar un nuevo juego: _péguele __un __tiro __al __gato._

La mujer se tambaleó. Se mantuvo de pie merced a su fuerza de voluntad.

-Sigo… viva… - resolló.

-Solo porque quiero – Lex apuntó hacia la otra pierna. Abrió fuego.

Tom se incorporó. Se miró al pecho. La bala le había hecho un agujero en la ropa pero no penetró en su carne.

-Bueno, se terminó lo que se daba – Luthor apuntó a la cabeza de Elizabeth – _Adiós_.

Jaló el gatillo.

No pasó nada.

-Vaya… - revisó el cargador del arma – Vacío.

Elizabeth rió. Era una carcajada amarga.

-Estuve guardando esto para el final – dijo. Sacó un control remoto de su traje. Sonrió maliciosamente – Creo que te va a volar la cabeza, _Lexie_…

-¡Liz! ¡Detente! – Tom la vio alzar el control.

-¿Qué demonios estas…? – Lex lució doblemente sorprendido. Por un lado, de ver a Thomas vivo todavía. Por el otro, de no saber qué se disponía a hacer aquella desquiciada mujer.

-Explosivos… _Bye_, _bye_ – Elizabeth presionó un botón.

Toda la mansión voló por los aires.


	5. Cinco

**5 **

Superman volaba hacia la mansión Luthor, cuando la vio saltar por los aires en medio de una explosión.

Sin entender nada de lo que en aquel lugar había sucedido, descendió justo para ver surgir de entre los escombros calcinados a su hijo, quien llevaba en brazos a una mujer inconsciente.

-¡Tom!

-¡Papá!

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?

-¡Luego hablamos! – lo cortó su hijo - ¡Liz necesita ir a un hospital! _¡Ya!_

Superman no sabía quién era aquella mujer que su hijo depositó en sus brazos, pero ya lo averiguaría mas tarde. Salió volando nuevamente, llevándosela…

Tom volvió a entrar en la mansión en llamas. El fuego no podía lastimarlo.

_Iba por Lex. _

Lo halló desmayado en un rincón, con una viga de madera encima. La levantó con facilidad y lo tomó entre sus brazos; vio que el fuego había quemado su mano derecha horriblemente.

Lo sacó de la casa y lo depositó en el jardín, a cierta distancia.

Agotado, se desplomó a su lado y observó como el incendio avanzaba consumiendo la casa.

-¿Por qué? – murmuró una voz. Era Lex. Había recuperado parcialmente la conciencia.

-¿Hubieras preferido que te dejara allí dentro? – dijo Tom – La ayuda está en camino – le avisó, al oír a lo lejos sonidos de sirenas.

-Te disparé… Te di en el pecho… yo lo vi…

-Te equivocas – Tom miró hacia otra parte. _¡Demonios!_Se había olvidado de ese hecho tan evidente. Luthor lo vio erguirse como si nada después de descerrajarle un tiro directo. Era obvio que recordaría una cosa así…

Decidió que lo mejor era poner distancia cuanto antes.

-Te ayudaran cuando lleguen – dijo a Lex – Quédate aquí.

Tom se marchó. Lex lo vio alejarse.

Luego, se desmayó otra vez.


	6. Seis

**6 **

**Metrópolis. **

**Tiempo después. **

Elizabeth sobrevivió. Superman la llevó a un hospital a tiempo y fue por eso que sus heridas fueron tratadas prontamente por los médicos que la vieron.

Tom fue a visitarla. Le interesaba bastante su estado de salud.

-¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó.

-Los doctores dicen que sobreviví de milagro – dijo ella. Tenía la mirada cansada. Recibía analgésicos por vía venosa – Creo que es cosa de las siete vidas del gato… estoy convencida que me trajeron suerte.

-Liz… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo… parar a esos hijos de puta…

-Pero esa no es la forma. No puedes hacer justicia por mano propia.

Elizabeth lo miró un largo rato en silencio.

-Para lo que ha servido – dijo, con amargura – Ese maldito sigue vivo. Me han dicho que presentará cargos policiales en mi contra – cerró los ojos un segundo – Que ironía. La justicia la administran los delincuentes. ¿Qué clase de mundo es este?

-Liz, si necesitas ayuda con el tema legal contra Luthor, puedes contar conmigo – se ofreció él.

Ella suspiró.

-¿Para que? No serviría de nada. Probablemente me den perpetua – se mordió el labio inferior – Digamos que me _"__desquicié__"_ bastante como Black Cat.

-De todas formas, deseo ayudarte…

-Ya lo has hecho.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias por sacarme de ese infierno.

Tom guardó silencio. Desvió la vista incomodo.

-Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo – le aseguró Elizabeth, para tranquilizarlo – Es mas, se va a la tumba conmigo.

-Gracias, Liz. De verdad, gracias – dijo él, mas aliviado.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth escapó del hospital a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.<p>

Cómo una mujer que había recibido tres tiros de bala en un brazo y dos piernas pudo huir de un edificio sin ser vista, fue y será para siempre un completo misterio para las autoridades y el personal médico.

Nadie supo adónde fue, pero se rumoreó que, quizás como posible destino, su ruta la llevaría a Gotham City.

Era sabido que una vigilante enmascarada se sentiría mas a gusto en una ciudad cuyo protector local llevaba no solo su propia mascara, sino también un traje entero de murciélago…


	7. Siete

**7 **

**Smallville. Kansas. **

**Granja Kent. Navidad. **

Tom terminó de colocar mas leña recién cortada en la chimenea encendida y volvió a la cocina. Su padre estaba allí cocinando el pollo navideño relleno en el viejo horno a gas de la abuela Martha.

-Es una receta de mi madre – le explicó a su hijo, mientras preparaban la ensalada – Ya te la pasaré cuando llegue el momento.

-Últimamente, en nuestra familia todo llega en determinado momento – comentó Tom.

Su padre lo observó con atención.

-Repítemelo, hijo: ¿Desde cuando tienes los poderes? – quiso saber.

-Ya te lo conté. Aparecieron luego de que ese clon me tirara por el aire.

-No me lo recuerdes – Clark meneó la cabeza – Has hecho muchas tonterías juntas, Thomas. La próxima vez quiero saber dónde estas y si la cosa dice _"__peligro __extremo__"_ quiero que ni te acerques. ¿Estamos?

-¡Oh, rayos, papá!

-Tom…

-Ok, ok. Te lo prometo.

Clark sonrió. Palmeó a su hijo en la espalda.

-No estarás solo en esto – le dijo – Te ayudaré con tus poderes. Aprenderás a controlarlos, como yo lo he hecho.

-Gracias, Pa.

-No me lo agradezcas. Mejor pórtate bien – Clark se sacó el delantal de cocina – Hazme el favor: cuida que el pollo no se queme. Voy a ver a tu madre.

* * *

><p>Lois descansaba recostada en su cama. Miraba como la nieve caía lentamente, por la ventana del dormitorio matrimonial.<p>

Estaba cansada.

La quimio la dejaba siempre así.

Clark entró y se sentó a su lado. Sonrisa en rostro, la tomó de la mano.

-¿Cómo esta la reina de la casa?

-Parecida a Luthor – se señaló a su cabeza. Llevaba atado un pañuelo violeta que escondía pudorosamente la calva, producto del tratamiento prolongado de quimioterapia – Más allá de eso, normal. Viendo caer la nieve por la ventana.

Silencio. Lois y Clark se miraron a los ojos.

-Soy una tonta.

-No, no lo eres.

-Sí, lo soy. Yo misma me lo busqué. Bien merecido lo tengo.

-Lois, no digas esas cosas…

-Pero si es la verdad.

-La verdad es que en la vida las cosas no siempre salen como queremos, ni podemos manejarlo todo. Lo único cierto que nos queda es… seguir adelante.

-¿Aunque me quede flaca y pelada? ¿Aunque me ponga fea y horrible?

Clark sonrió. La besó tiernamente en los labios.

-No eres fea ni horrible – dijo él – y aunque estuvieras flaca y pelada, yo te seguiría amando como el primer día que te vi.

Lois lloró. Clark la abrazó.

-Te amo – dijo ella – Te amo tanto…

-Yo también… y tu hijo también lo hace. No llores más. Seca tus lágrimas y vamos al comedor. Pasaremos una bella Navidad los tres juntos, en familia.

-Le doy gracias a Dios por Tom y por ti, Clark – le confesó ella – No sé que seria de mí sin ustedes dos…

-Lois, no sé que haría yo sin ti – admitió él.

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Prométeme que si me pasa algo, cuidaras de Tom.

-Lois…

-Por favor, Clark. Prométemelo.

Él no quería pensar en eso. Una parte de su ser mas intimo se negaba, rechazaba _"__esa__"_ posibilidad… que ella no estuviera mas a su lado…

Pero sabía que negar el problema _nunca_ seria la solución.

-Te lo prometo, amor – dijo al fin, mirándola a los ojos – Te lo prometo…

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

Aquella fue la última Navidad de Lois Lane.

Falleció a mediados de Marzo, el año siguiente. Si bien la quimioterapia la ayudó, el daño a sus pulmones era muy importante para revertirlo.

Clark y Tom la enterraron en el cementerio de Smallville, en una tumba al lado de Jonathan y Martha Kent.

Padre e hijo quedaron desolados por la pérdida, pero decidieron que la mejor manera de honrar la memoria de Lois era siguiendo adelante. Encarando la vida como mejor podían.

A mediados del nuevo año, Clark entrenó a su hijo en el uso de sus superpoderes. La granja era el sitio ideal para hacerlo; en varios kilómetros no había nadie, por lo que no tenían que temer por testigos accidentales entrometiéndose.

Todo marchó sobre ruedas, pese a la dolorosa pérdida, pero entonces, sucedió algo _muy_ curioso…

* * *

><p><strong>Metrópolis. Edificio de "El Planeta".<strong>

**Interior de la oficina del Editor. Día. **

Franklin Stern era un hombre de augusta presencia. Clark siempre lo consideró un importante hombre de negocios, con escaso tiempo para ocuparse de sus empleados. Sin embargo en persona Stern era bien diferente; desbordaba cordialidad y un profesionalismo envidiables.

Hacía escaso tiempo que había adquirido el periódico metropolitano. Lo consiguió comprándoselo a LexCorp por una elevadísima suma de dinero.

Como Lionel Luthor había fallecido luego de su infortunado cuadro de salud y Lex Luthor II quedó implicado en los acontecimientos ocurridos el año anterior (recibió acusaciones formales de ser el responsable directo de la creación del doble de Superman, con el único fin de ensuciar su buen nombre) la venta del diario se produjo sin contratiempos.

Stern, amigo de toda la vida de Perry White y de George Taylor, quiso honrar la memoria de sus camaradas muertos llamando al viejo _staff_ de trabajadores del periódico, para ofrecerles nuevamente trabajo entre sus filas por un excelente sueldo.

Clark no fue la excepción. Stern sabia que durante la época dorada del diario, el reportero era el mejor en su rubro, por lo que cuando ambos se reunieron en aquella oficina, no le extrañó que el gran hombre de negocios pensara en él, considerándolo para retornar también.

Pero Stern no solo lo quería como miembro del periódico en calidad de periodista. No. Quería algo más de Clark…

_Quería ponerlo en el puesto de Editor. _

-Pe… co… _¿Yo?_ ¿Editor del diario? – preguntó Clark, anonadado.

-Es el indicado para el puesto – Stern lo miró, cruzando los dedos sobre el escritorio – No conozco a nadie mas calificado para ocupar el cargo, fuera de usted.

-Muchas gracias, señor Stern… pero no sé si pueda hacerlo…

-Tonterías. Lo hará y me consta que muy bien – Stern sonrió, afable – Empieza el lunes. Llegue temprano.

-¡Caray!

* * *

><p>Tom se enteró de la noticia cuando su padre lo fue a recoger con el coche a la salida del campus universitario de Smallville. Lo festejó como si hubiera sido un logro propio.<p>

-¡Mamá estaría orgullosa de ti! – dijo. Clark se conmovió con la mención de Lois.

-Gracias, hijo. Veremos que sale de esta locura…

-Relájate. Todo ira bien. Ya veras.

Sonrió. Su padre le devolvió el gesto.

* * *

><p>El lunes, la puerta de la oficina del Editor tenia el rotulo recién puesto en ella. Decía lo siguiente:<p>

**CLARK KENT**

**EDITOR EN JEFE **

Clark lo miró con cierto orgullo, mientras tomaba una taza de café. Se volvió hacia el personal de la Redacción y les dijo:

-¡Muy bien, gente! Tenemos un periódico que sacar a flote. _¡Todo __mundo __a __trabajar!_

**¡FIN!**


End file.
